


His Guy

by Mapachi



Category: Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Hyojin is a lil shiet in this, I write mostly smut and angst so yeah this is fluff in my book, Jaeyoung also makes a little appearance, Kinda, M/M, Rubin had to make an appearance, Seungjun and angel but where is the lie in that, They are basically married, also Sangwon is oblivious af, also this is fluffy, and Donghun too, can't believe this is the first work for this ship, for me it is, mention of Rubin/Sungho, mention of Taeyoung, stop sleeping on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Sangwon is starting to think Hangyeom may not like him as much as he thought.The reason he is thinking that is that Hangyeom that boy is a creature of skinship, he’s always leaning against another body, resting his head on their laps or even wrapping his arms around themBut he doesn’t do that to him.Its not like Sangwon is jealous...or is he?





	His Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't believe I've written the first work for A-Vaan, this ship is pure gold.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this!

Sangwon is starting to think Hangyeom may not like him as much as he thought. It’s not like his leader is mean to him or anything close to that, on the contrary Hangyeom fools around with him a lot and they enjoy each other’s company a lot. The reason he is thinking that is that as everyone is quick to realize once they get to know Hangyeom, that boy is a creature of skinship, he’s always leaning against another body, resting his head on their laps or even wrapping his arms around them but he doesn’t do that to him.

 

It’s not like Sangwon wants to be cuddled by him –ok maybe the idea is not that bad- but he can’t help but feel a little jealous when he sees his leader always clinging to other contestants, be it Hyojin –he swears the ONF member initiates most of the times- a KNK member –but everyone knows how touchy they are so there’s no surprise there– or a random team member.

 

So that’s why he found himself where he was, in the living area outside the practice rooms with his arms wrapped around Hangyeom pressing the other against his chest in a back hug. He was expecting him to carry on his conversation with the others only acknowledging him by placing his hands on top of his or on his arms and leaning back against him like he had seen him do with others.

 

But that’s not what he did.

 

Instead what he did was stop talking, his body growing tense and he must have made an uncomfortable expression for his friends to stop talking and staring at them. Hangyeom let out a chuckle that sounded forced, his hands tapping at his silently asking him to let him go. He did and took a step back, confused and a little hurt by the reaction but Hangyeom just turned around and smiled at him, his smile looking nervous and not reaching his eyes, asking him if something was wrong, it was unusual for him to suddenly initiate skinship.

 

He considered for a moment telling him the reason why he had done that but decided it would best to do that when they were alone so he just shrugged his shoulders answering he just felt like doing that. A weird expression crossed Hangyeom’s face for a second, his eyes turning cold before he nodded and just turned back around picking up the conversation where it was left hanging.

 

It was obvious Hangyeom didn’t like his answer but as for the reason why, Sangwon had no idea.  Seungjun that was standing next to Hangyeom shoot him a small smile and he could read the pity on it clear as day, something that confused him even more.

 

Before he can leave the corner of Hyojin’s lips curve upwards, an impish glint in his eyes and a giggle leaves his lips gaining the attention of the circle of friends.

 

 _“Aww Sangwon just wanted_ his guy _to give him a little bit of attention,”_

 

Sangwon’s mouth falls open and a gasp involuntarily leaves his mouth. The others started laughing, they had clearly watched the video Hyojin was referring to, a backstage video of seven o’clock on the day of their first performance at a music program where he had called Hangyeom “his guy” on camera without thinking twice about it, only realizing the meaning it could take after their maknae had chuckled.

 

Hangyeom quickly moves forward, pushing the other leader not so gently making him stumble backwards and almost fall if it weren’t for Donghun that grabbed at his arm and helped him stay on his feet. Hyojin instead of stopping kept teasing Hangyeom, asking why his ears were so red. The other boys laughed along but Seungjun, bless his soul, decided to take pity on them and reached to pull at the back of Hangyeom’s black hoodie, pulling him back and away from the giggling ONF leader. Seungjun asked Hyojin to stop teasing them and the younger finally did, a light apology leaving his lips as he smiled at Hangyeom whose ears were still a vibrant red.

 

Hyojin turned his attention to him, his smile still teasing and his eyes seemed to say something Sangwon couldn’t understand but he didn’t have time to dwell too long into it as Rubin suddenly appeared behind him, his hands falling on top of his shoulders making him flinch surprised.

 

 _“Sangwon-ah ~ come on, let’s eat together!_ ” Rubin asked using a cutesy voice, he turned to look at his face that was resting on top of his hand right next to Sangwon’s own face, a pout on his lips as he made puppy eyes at him.

 

 _“What’s this? Rubin-ah, Sungho-hyung will not like knowing you’re flirting with Sangwon,_ ” A deep voice called behind them. It was their team leader Jaeyoung.

 

Rubin scoffed as let go of Sangwon, mumbling how he was just joking. Jaeyoung did ask Sangwon to accompany them though, saying they should eat together as a team. Before he left he turned to look at Hangyeom but the other boy was staring at the floor, the tips of his ears now a pretty flushed pink.

 

 

 

Instead of backing off and not initiating contact with Hangyeom after the reaction he had, he tried again and again. If he ran into him on the way out of the practice room, be it with other contestants or not, he would still make his way to him and try to treat his as he saw other do. Resting his head on his shoulder or lap, throwing an arm around his shoulders and sometimes his waist.

 

But every time he did, Hangyeom’s body would grow tense and he would make an excuse to leave the scene, often dragging a smirking Hyojin or a smiling Donghun with him. He was honestly getting frustrated with his leader, why was he acting this way with him? No matter how much he thought about it he had no idea for the reason behind his unusual behavior. His teammates noticed something was troubling him but not enough for it to mess their practice so they assumed it was not that big of a deal.

 

That didn’t mean they didn’t bother asking him what was wrong, they had grown close while working on their performance so of course they cared for him. Jaeyoung in particular asked him several times if something was troubling him, assuring him he could talk to him but Sangwon only thanked him, thinking it was something he was best to solve between him and Hangyeom alone.

 

At least that was his intention but that same night, the night before their next evaluation stage, he went to the “It’s you” practice room and asked Seungjun to follow him out the room, Seungjun as kind as always followed him with a worried glance glad they were having a break so he wouldn’t have to miss their practice.

 

Once outside they went to one of the corridors of the building, it was empty save for them so he decided it was safe. He had always been blunt, never beating around the bush so he outright asked Seungjun if he knew why Hangyeom was acting like that towards him, his confusion must have been clear as day for Seungjun let out a sigh and gave him a small reassuring smile before reaching to wrap his arms around him in a comforting embrace that didn’t last long.

 

Instead of answering his question Seungjun asked him why he was so worried about Hangyeom not being as clingy to him as he was with others.

 

_“Are you jealous?”_

_“Well yeah I guess I am I mean we have been friends for a long time-“_

_“No, are you_ jealous _?”_

The tone and look Seungjun sends him is enough to make him shut his mouth, realizing the real meaning behind his question. Was he _jealous?_ Was that the reason why he was this bothered?

 

The idea of having _those_ kinds of feelings for his friend was not actually that surprising for him, it was not a grand realization, his world was not crumbling down nor was he seeing everything in a new light. It just felt right, as if he had known all along but had not acknowledged it just yet, but now that he did, he just felt relief in understanding why he was this frustrated with Hangyeom for rejecting his touch.

 

Seungjun smiles not needing a verbal reply from Sangwon, he always carried his heart on his sleeve so it was easy to read his expression of realization, a new glint in his eyes.

 

 _“Don’t you think maybe Hangyeom-ah reacts like that because it’s_ you _?”_

 

 

 

After thanking Seungjun he went to the practice room the team covering BangBangBang were using. They were still practicing but when Donghun noticed him he called for a break and he was quick to make his way towards a surprised Hangyeom, he reached to grab at his wrist and tugged him so he would follow him out the room while everyone watched, he was pretty sure he could hear Hyojin mumbling something along the lines of “finally,”.

 

Hangyeom followed him silently as they made their way to the lonely corridor where he talked with Seungjun, at some point he unwrapped his hand from Hangyeom’s wrist and slipped it against his so he could instead hold it, their fingers naturally intertwining.

 

He stopped walking abruptly making Hangyeom stop too, he turned around and took a look at the expression the other was wearing. He looked wary and confused not understanding why Sangwon had suddenly brought him there without even saying anything, he knew Hangyeom could read the mood and knew he was not joking this time around.

 

_“Why won’t you hug me like you hug the others?”_

 

The dancer was caught off guard by the direct question, his jaw going slack for a couple seconds before he closed his mouth, his pink lips forming a thin line as he frowned at him.

 

_“Why are you asking that, are you jealous or something?”_

 

The one he was using was nonchalant wanting to make light of the issue, he let go of his hand and used it to wave in an indifferent gesture. He was not meeting his eyes and it was so obvious he was evading a confrontation but Sangwon wouldn’t let him go.

 

_“Yeah I am jealous,”_

 

The tips of Hangyeom’s ears rapidly became a soft pink. He still refused to look into his eyes and he was now biting down on his lower lip, he could see he was thinking of what to say but Sangwon spoke first.

 

_“I don’t feel good watching you cuddling someone else and even more when you won’t do the same with me, so yeah I’m jealous,”_

 

The color was quickly making its way to Hangyeom’s usually pale face, coloring his cheeks a pretty shade of pink that made Sangwon want to reach forward to cup his face.

 

And that he did.

 

He expected Hangyeom to flinch away as he had done before but instead he stayed still for a couple seconds before he slightly leaned against his touch, his hands were playing nervously with the bottom of his shirt and his long eyelashes painted a shadow under his eyes as he looked at the floor.

 

_“Do you mean that?”_

His question was but a mere whisper as if he feared someone else listening, his tone was meek and shy. It was endearing. Sangwon instead of replying with words leaned closer to press a kiss against the dancer’s forehead making him finally look up and meet his eyes.

 

_“Yeah I do,”_

 

Then Hangyeom’s face brightened, his eyes becoming half crescent moons as he smiled widely, that gummy smile Sangwon hadn’t realized he liked this much before, a smile he automatically gave back. Hangyeom laughed before he opened his arms and wrapped them around Sangwon in a tight and warm hug. He kissed his cheek and even nuzzled the crook of his neck not minding the smell of sweat as they had been practicing minutes before.

 

 _“I hope you realize I’ll be_ extra _cuddly with you now, you better be ready!”_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!!


End file.
